


It's Never Really Over

by Empty_Scribbles



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Scribbles/pseuds/Empty_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is embarrassed to say she misses Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Really Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_not_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_fly/gifts).



Blair hasn't heard from her ex-best friend Serena since the leaking of her diary debacle.

Serena's mother Lily never mentions it. Though the burden remains, weighing heavily on their thoughts.

"You must still think about him."

Her thin perfectly sculpted brow arches, ivory skin sparkling. Someone dare challenge her. She slowly turns around, making sure her chestnut curls flip in the air to confirm just how spectacular she is.

"I don't know what in god's name you're talking about," Blair says, taking in the homely Rufus Humphrey. His unrecognizable suit loose, tie barely hanging in a knot. "Have you ever considered getting yourself measured?"

He chuckles and takes a sip from his drink, genuinely enjoying her snarky remark. Her lips form into a pout. She wasn't attempting to be funny.

"Chuck must have dug himself quite a hole this time," He notes, narrowing his eyes to get a better read on her. The Humphrey men must carry a disease.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. As if she needs Rufus Humphrey judging her. The forty year old creep slept with looney Ivy. When she first heard the news, she dropped duck sauce on herJimmy Choo's, and to this day is still waiting for an apology.

"How did you manage an invitation anyway?"

His soft worn brown eyes gaze off to Lily, surrounded by spruce men. She didn't know Lily brought a date to the fundraiser.

"Oh right, congratulations," Blair says, holding back a yawn.

Life has been dull recently.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sometimes, she wakes up in the middle of the night gasping after dreaming about them. She blamed herself for Dan running away, that was until Georgina posted his sex tape with Serena on Gossip Girl.

The tape isn't clear and for all she knows it could've been staged. She wouldn't put it past Serena, but Dan's actions were enough confirmation. She's watched the video from every angle, curious to see how he fucks her.

He never releases; his balls are still tight. The sex turns out surprisingly vanilla, with exception of some overacting on Serena's part. Blair knows there was more to their relationship in the past. She walked in on them, catching Dan clinging onto her honey flesh, and pounding into her.

Since that day—well let's just say it caught her attention.

She grabs her cellphone off the dresser and stares at Serena's name illuminating on her screen.

On the fourth ring, an unfamiliar voice greets her with an hello on the other end.

"Who is this," Blair demands, sitting up. "Where is Serena?"

"Sorry, she left her phone in the car. This is officer Cole. How do you know her?"

"My name is Blair….Blair Waldorf," She says, feeling out of breath suddenly. "I'm a close friend. Is there something wrong?"

"Well Blair, um…. I'm sorry to say but your friend is in trouble. We found her driving on the wrong side of the road."

Her doe eyes widen.

Officer Cole fills her in on the events of Serena's night. They pulled Serena over and gave her breathalyzer test, which she obviously failed.

She sighs, and realizes her mother was right. A little vacation wouldn't hurt. She grabs her laptop and books the next flight to L.A.

  
  
  
  
  


She bails Serena out from jail and promises never to tell Lily. Though it will find its way to New York some way. She half expected Lily to hire a few private investigators to follow Serena around.

"Thanks for coming B," Serena says in a deep sigh.

She glances over from the wheel and sees Serena rubbing the side of her face as she stares out the window of the SUV Serena now owns. Her friend seems dispirited, but it's hard to capture her mood with the California sun reflecting against her blonde locks and tan skin.

"Not one text," Blair murmurs.

Serena stares down at her hands, blushing from shame. "When it came out— I wasn't sure you would talk to me."

"I-" She presses her lips together before conceding that point. "You're right, I probably wouldn't have answered."

But, like always, Blair begins to get bored and misses Serena.

  
  
  
  
  


Even with the DUI looming over their heads, Serena convinces her to go out.

Blair needs this. Learning under Eleanor doesn't give her the time to breath, let alone dance.

The bar was typical, dim lighting, broad floor space and private lounges.

She recognizes some people in the crowd. Blair reads her fair share of US Weekly and other celebrity news outlets. Not to mention she has prominent clientele representing Waldorf Designs.

"This is great S," Blair shouts over the music, breathing unevenly after dancing with Serena.

Serena smiles, eyes bloodshot. Blair has a growing suspicion she covertly took a couple pills back in the bathroom but decided not to say anything. There is a time and place for it.

"It's been amazing B," Serena replies, and waves her hand at the familiar actor by the bar lifting his drink up towards them. "Excuse me, I have to go powder my nose."

Serena slides herself off the booth and heads across the dance floor, towards the bathroom, and Blair watches the dashing man follow behind soon after.

She figures she will need to find a place to sleep tonight.

  
  
  
  
  


She wakes up next to the cute guy from the bar. His performance was tolerable; not exactly something she will remember. He was very into himself. Every so often, his eyes would stay on his biceps flexing while he bucked against her. She caught him even nodding his head in approval a few times as well.

She gathers her things and sneaks out of the contemporary two story house. It's alarming how long it had been since Blair had sex.

Her phone is buried with unread emails, and messages. Serena texted her earlier, giving her the address and room number of her hotel. She calls for a cab and request to be taken to Starbucks. Her head is throbbing and she is in dire need of caffeine. Thankfully, the Starbucks is a couple of blocks from the hotel.

The cab drops her off by the curb of the street. She sets foot outside, staring at the 40 foot palm trees, warm sun heating her skin. A blissful sigh escapes her lips. The state certainly has its perks.

As she walks towards the Starbucks, sunglasses and all, she sees a familiar name displayed in the window of a Barnes and Noble. The tips of her fingers reach the glass as her doll kiss mouth falls slightly open.

It's his new book.

A sharp twisty feeling strikes her heart. Of course that asshole has been writing this entire time.

  
  
  
  
  


"Did you know that Brooklyn Benedict Arnold wrote a new book," Blair asks, storming into the hotel room.

Serena's mouth falls open, as she lays on her side and stops chewing on the chocolate. Blair wants to kill her for being absolutely stunning.

"Can you believe him?" She stares at Serena incredulously.

"Well, he is a writer," Serena says.

She clenches her fingers into little balls of fists. "Aren't you tired of him writing about us?"

"Oh B," Serena frowns, staring at Blair in pity. "You didn't read the back cover did you?"

"Of course not." Blair rolls her eyes.

His writing is predictable. She doesn't need to.

"It's not about us," Serena tells her.

Her thin brows knit together. She stares down at the orchid pink cover to see a drawing of an airplane flying over the Rome Colosseum. How can it not be about her?

  
  
  
  
  


Serena has been wanting to come back to New York for some time now. The party life has worn on her and living in Los Angeles for over a year can be tiring. The glitz and glamour tends to lose it's sparkle over time.

On the flight back to New York, she begins reading Dan's book while Serena sleeps on her shoulder.

The book starts off as expected. A boy scorned by a privileged girl. But much to her surprise, the protagonist doesn't speak of the ex. His broken heart takes him to Rome.

She gets through half of it when the plane bumps her into reality and lands. There is still no mention of her, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing.

Lucas, the protagonist has closed off his heart from the world and fallen victim to the art of conning. Desperate for money, he begins bedding italian women, only to steal from their personals before sneaking out in the middle of the night.

She begrudgingly places the book into her purse and nudges Serena awake.

"We're here," Blair says.

  
  
  
  
  


Her ex-boyfriend Chuck is waiting for her in the foyer when they arrive to her penthouse. Blair gives Serena a reassuring smile and the blonde heads up the staircase, giving them much needed privacy.

He unhooks the button of his double breasted suit, appearing concerned for her well being.

"Lily tells me your mother is worried about you," Chuck says.

Her eyes close for a moment to gather herself. She is exhausted from people prying into her life. Lily has her reasons for pushing Chuck and her together, one being her history with Dan. When they were dating, she always made sure to keep a close eye on Serena's mother.

"So what does that have to do with you," Blair asks, folding her arms across her chest.

His eyes soften. "Blair, I care about you."

"So do I, but not in that way," She replies, patiently fluttering her eyes.

The back and forth is tiring. Chuck won't let her be. She found it attractive once upon a time, before she knew there were vibrators that performed better.

His head snaps back and he straightens up. "I didn't come here to lay you to bed dear."

"Right." She rolls her eyes. "I'm supposed to believe you didn't come here with any intentions."

His nostrils flare. He's angry. Good.

"Maybe you should keep up with the latest gossip. I'm dating again."

"I'm happy to hear that Chuck," Blair smiles, feeling relieved. "I myself have succumb to the temptation of falling in bed with another man recently."

His mouth falls open. He doesn't realize she's over his minds games.

She presses a soft kiss on his cheek and wishes him the best before saying goodbye. She has sleep to catch up on and hopes Chuck will understand.

  
  
  
  
  


"So."

She spins her chair around, the tips of her fingers connecting as she leans back in her chair to face Jenny Humphrey sitting across from her.

Her golden platinum hair is short and straight, resting above above her bony shoulders. Much different from they were kids. Jenny looks more and more like she belongs in the UES each day.

"I spoke with the team," She says and watches Jenny's pupils expand in anticipation of their decision. "And we're going to go with your designs."

"Yes," Jenny shouts, staring up at the ceiling, barley able to contain her excitement.

"Congratulations."

Blair quickly glances across to see an meeting reminder on her monitor. She has a tight schedule this afternoon, but thankfully she was able to squeeze two hours for reading finally. All she has to do is make sure she follows her schedule second by second.

Easier said then done.

Blair places her hands on her desk. "Jenny, quick question."

"Sure, anything," Jenny smiles.

"Have you spoken to your brother recently?"

Her lips straighten into a line as her brows furrow in slight confusion. "My brother?"

"I'm curious to know what Cabbage Patch has been up to these days," Blair explains nonchalantly, leaning back against her chair and taking in the view through the floor to ceiling glass behind her desk.

"Dan has been distant." Jenny frowns, all the joy of her success sucked away. "I barley hear from him anymore. There is the occasional postcard, but I couldn't tell you anything about his life."

She presses the tips of her fingers together once again. "Hmm, interesting."

  
  
  
  
  


She spends the entire year nursing Serena through her drug dependency. After all the backstabbing and hurtful words exchanged over the years, Blair has come to realize they only have each other.

Serena stays at her place after three months in rehab and Blair makes sure to have Dorota stay on Serena watch at all times. Witnessing her so desperate for drugs had been difficult to bear.

"Do you ever think about him," Serena asks one day, as they lay on her bed, staring up at the periwinkle ceiling.

Blair scrunches her nose. "S, I'm trying to sleep."

A wistful sigh escapes Serena's lips. "I miss him."

She lifts the sleep mask off. Must this man torment her for the rest of her life. She thought it would be a cute little faze for Serena and they'd be rid of him like a cold after one week.

"What exactly do you miss? You remember he had a mop on his head right?"

"B, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous. You had sex with him!" Serena points out and laughs.

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

"Why not? Dan's hot," Serena says, turning over to face her.

"No, Carter Baizen is hot. Nate Archibald his hot. Dan Humphrey is nothing but a regret," Blair replies, huffing and puffing.

"Really." A smirk spreads across Serena's lips. "Didn't Dorota catch you reading Inside the other day?"

Her eyes widen from mortification.

"I have eyes and ears all around B." Serena giggles and turns back away.

Blair has lost any hope for getting sleep. She is going to have a word with Dorota in the morning.

  
  
  
  
  


It's a good thing she's not wearing a bra.

They're saying the temperature should reach triple digits today.

After two years of dating, Lily and Rufus have announced their second engagement. Too bad they're celebrating it on the hottest day of the summer so far.

Lily booked The Bridge Golf Club for the weekend. Rufus has recently taken golf as a new hobby, not that she minds. She found it quite sweet of Lily actually.

She spends the entire morning on the 18 hole course with Nate, Serena, and Chuck before getting dressed. There is a party Lily will be holding later in the evening.

When she arrived to the white house by the back of the course next to the woods, she was impressed with the decor. The booked venue had a old men's clubhouse touch, with the real life animal heads on the wall and the dark wood. It certainly met her expectations. As always, Lily never manages to disappoint.

She looks around the room, searching for a familiar face. Her eyes stop briefly by the fireplace, where she sees Jenny conversing with her mother. The two have formed a strong bond over the years. They have the same taste in fashion, and Blair is utterly jealous. She would rather listen to Rufus share his old touring anecdotes.

She orders a martini and steps outside to the patio. The gorgeous orange sun is calling her. Though, she realizes she isn't alone for long.

A trail of smoke hints at her nostrils. Her nose crinkles before they lay eyes upon one another.

The last person she expected to see was Dan Humphrey. But there he was, standing fifty yards away in a oxford blue suit, showing off his new bad habit. His hair is short on the sides, slightly heavy up top. It's parted just the way she prefers it; not that ridiculous wool hair look he had when she last saw him. His figure is still pleasantly slim after all the years away. Chuck carries a well rounded belly underneath his suits and Nate has lost all of his muscle.

The edge of his cool pink lips curl slightly and she glares for him daring to look at her.

"Blair," He says before flicking the cigarette on the patio and pressing his black dress shoe over it. "You look beautiful."

"You're not wearing a tie," She replies as she takes him in.

He tilts his head to the party. "So when did that happen?"

"They say it never ended." She looks over her shoulder, hearing the violin coming through the door. "What finally brings you back to the city?"

"I can finally afford living here," He smirks.

Inside was supposed to be made into a movie, but when it never was, she wondered how Dan was getting by before the release of his new book. The cost of living has only grown in New York, and a even a place like Brooklyn can be considered expensive nowadays.

"I should probably head inside and say hi to my dad," Dan says.

She nods and steps aside to watch him head into the house.

She's been waiting for life to become interesting again.

  
  
  
  
  


Serena turns into an excited puppy when she lays eyes on Dan at the party.

"Did you see him?" Serena asks, as they're heading back to their hotel room.

Blair purses her lips and checks her phone to see a text from Nate.

Nate: We're at the bar, come downstairs.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this." Serena stares up, praising the lord.

As much as it pains Blair to admit, she can't deny Dan holds a certain attraction any longer. Eight years is enough fight for a girl. His features chiseled, a smile that spreads warmth across her heart, and his lean slightly hairy body she likes to picture scraping chocolate syrup off. Yes, he is delicious. Scary as it is, she would rather have a taste of Dan's skin than a macaroon right now.

She never should've let him fuck her. Or read that book. She never should've looked at him more than Serena's ex. But no, Blair went there with him and realized she shares her best friend's taste in men.

"Spare me from your pining S," Blair rolls her eyes and takes off her heels. She's been in heels all day, even wore them during golf. She grimaces at the blister forming.

"Do you think he still likes me," Serena asks quietly, feeling suddenly shy.

"Of course he likes you," Blair sighs, gathering the Dan Humphrey topic isn't going away. "You're Dan and Serena."

To that, a smile spreads across Serena's lips. "You say that like we're you and Chuck."

"Sure," Blair says, smiling tightly.

If there is one thing she is certain of, it's that Chuck isn't meant for her.

  
  
  
  
  


She runs into Dan in her foyer one evening coming home from work. She appears slightly appalled when he turns around and sees her; not her best moment.

She decided to slip into a pleated wrap dress to work today, knowing it would be perfect for any occasion since it's Friday. He on the other hand is wearing a cotton sweater in nautical stripes, small leather and string wristband.

"What are you doing here," She asks.

It comes out harsher than she intended, but she stands there with her chin tilted up, unwavering.

His thin pink lips part open. He looks genuinely surprised by her snapping. She sounds childish, so embarrassing.

"Serena didn't mention anything," He asks as his dark brows knit together.

  
  
  
  
  


Serena decided to invite him over for dinner because she doesn't work and has nothing better to do but ruin Blair's life. Eric and Jenny should be joining them for a Van Der Humphrey get together later in the evening.

"I can't stay for long," Blair says, folding her arms across her chest as she watches Serena check on the quail.

"That's what I presumed," Serena practically sings, jeans tightly hugging her curves.

"Good," Blair replies. "I'm glad you understand."

Serena smiles and continues on her ministrations, leaving Blair to feel a cool chill forming between them.

  
  
  
  
  


She tries not to stare as she listens to him speak. His deep voice is soothing her anxiety. Her mother is taking her to a gala on a yacht this evening, where they will be meeting a potential client. She must the spend the night putting on her professional face and making small talk.

"So are you working on anything?"

It's the only thing she cares about.

He seems startled at first by her question. Eric and Jenny predictably stare at each other, conversing with their eyes. Serena places her hand on top of Dan's, drawing a line. Dan is her man now.

He gets lost into deep thought for a moment, and his lips quiver, sending a slight thrill from her spine up to her lungs. She likes it when she can make him think.

Dan meets her eyes. "Bart Bass hired me to follow him around and gather enough material for my next project."

Blair smirks at this. Bart has always been intrigued by Dan. "I didn't know you wrote biographies!"

"No." He shakes his head adamantly. Dan always preferred pushing his limits and shooting for the moon. "I'm leaning towards non-fiction."

Humphrey will share amazing tall tales with the world and repair the bad reputation that has been well established from the public's viewpoint. He'll create the perfect voice for such a multi-faceted character. Blair can't wait to read it.

"You've always been good with that," Blair teases, earning a slight blush from Dan. "You made our relationship into something it never was."

He smiles like it's nothing, and she begins to worry her words are no longer capable of hurting him. The others however are unable to take it as well as him.

A crease forms in-between Serena's brows as she leans in to catch a look at Blair. Her scoop neckline is practically squeezing her breasts out. Humphrey better not leak on her carpet.

"Didn't you mention you had somewhere to be."

She presses her lips tightly, not exactly ecstatic over feeling a slight push from Serena. "Yes, mother is waiting for me."

They all want her gone anyways.

  
  
  
  
  


Eleanor shares her thoughts on demoting her after the night on the yacht turned into a disaster. She was unable to answer a question regarding cost of fabric in the Brazil factory, along with a few others. But Eleanor Waldorf has sustained a reputation and those standards were unmet the other night.

Saving herself from the utter humiliation, she resigns that morning and heads back to her penthouse to cry.

Dorota checks in on her, feeds her, and cleans her tears.

After the fourth day of staying in her room and balling her eyes out, she gathers up whatever pride she has left and begins getting dressed for the Drake's new housewarming party. Not attending would only cause more talk. She can only imagine how much has already been discussed.

  
  
  
  
  


She's been hit on three times already. The first was Robert Stale, late forties, former playboy. Those days are long past him and he's looking to settle down, or so he says. There are signs of a receding hairline forming on his blonde pushed back hair and she thinks that has something to do with it.

"I'm not interested dating someone my father's age," Blair says, scrunching her nose.

She gets hit on again in the buffet line. Funny, she thought she had her bitch resting face. He asks if she wants to join his table and she turns him down politely.

"May I cut in," Chuck asks.

The man gives him enough space to cut the line, but nobody protests because he's Chuck Bass.There hasn't been a weekend she didn't run into him lately.

"That mutt has been following my father around," Chuck breathes in her ear. She sighs, continuing to move forward through the line. "Doesn't it upset you he writes those things about us?"

She turns around and tilts her head to the side. "Of course it does, but there is nothing you nor I can do."

"Maybe you can stop talking to him," Chuck accuses.

She has the sudden urge to strangle him with his bow tie. The gall on him after everything he has put her through.

Her jaw tightens. "I haven't been."

"I've been around you long enough to know when a Waldorf fibs," He scoffs, holding out his empty plate as he rubs up against her. He can be such an animal sometimes.

"I'm not lying," She whispers harshly, moving along. "Go buy yourself some gum and talk to Serena instead. She's the one who has kept in contact with Humphrey."

She hears him regain control of his breathing again. He places his hand on her shoulders and his dark brown eyes soften.

"Come home Blair," He practically pleads.

"No Chuck," She says softly. The desperation in his voice makes her sad.

"I need you," He whispers into her ear. His nails skin along her bare arm and she can feel him crawling his way in.

She pulls her out of his grasp to see a hurt expression on his face. She will not allow him to do this.

She offers him a wavering smile. "You're embarrassing me."

After a long sicken stare, he leaves her breathing space to see everyone staring in silence. They caused quite the scene, and since the dirty details of their relationship is out there for gossip, she couldn't be more discomfit.

"We'll talk later," Chuck says after clearing his throat. "Somewhere with more privacy."

And then he arrogantly leaves. She can hear some sighing, taking it as just another Chuck and Blair episode.

  
  
  
  
  


"Can I get you something to drink?"

She blinks a few times to see if her eyes are betraying her.

He decided to wear a blazer, no tie, and a messenger bag. HIs eyes are baggy. The book is destroying him and she loves it. She wishes there was something she shared the same passion for.

Her brow arches as she folds her arms across her chest. "I would rather go home and stare at my living room wall."

"You're right, that does sound appealing," Dan agrees, meeting her eyes. She sniffs politely and stares away from his gaze, pretending anything else is more interesting than him.

He gives her a lopsided grin and moves past her to order a Jameson on the rocks from the awaiting bartender. She chews on her bottom lip, before turning around and joining him next to the bar.

"Vodka and Coke please." She smirks and turns to face him. "Do you want me to pay since oh I don't know, I make more than you?"

He nearly chokes on his drink as his eyes widen. She suppresses a giggle. She prefers playing it cool and not giving him a hint of her thoughts. Dan has been hard to read ever since he came back. Not once has he called her or attempted any source of communication. Although he didn't mind spending time with Serena. Seeing them together made her sick, literally. She hurled Serena's awful cooking later that night.

Her body naturally leans in, the scent of his aftershave oozing from his skin. Their arms are practically touching as she continues to hold his gaze.

"Is everything okay," Dan asks, taking a sip from his drink and staring straight ahead, breaking away from her eyes.

So very frustrating. She doesn't understand what is wrong with her.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You've lost weight."

"I'm single Humphrey." She rolls her eyes. "I'm trying to watch my figure."

He turns his head to meet her eyes, brows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you were secretly dating Chuck."

"No," She answers, matching his confused stare. "Why would you think we're still dating after all the gossip flying around?"

"Serena mentioned it," He murmurs, eyes falling to his drink.

She realizes she must be a real threat to Serena, officially her former best friend once again.

She nervously fiddles with her diamond earring. "He didn't make me very happy." His mouth parts slightly open. "Shocker, I know."

"Well now maybe you'll finally find what you've been looking for," He says, reminiscing on their discussions from the past. "It only takes one kiss."

Her lips curl into a small smile as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. What she is looking for is right in front of her. It always has been, since they were kids sitting in a hallway.

  
  
  
  
  


Dan tells her he was homeless after they separated. He decided not to sell his rights to produce his book into a movie. They had conflicting ideas for the plot and Dan preferred not to have his name associated with a teen soap opera aimed to fill seats.

If only she had as much faith as Dan has in himself.

"You've been on my mind," He says, swallowing hard. He's banging the back of his head lightly. The frustration is apparent.

The back of her head is pressed against the wall of her elevator, goosebumps forming on her arms. She can feel her cheeks heating from his locked gaze. Her dreams haven't prepared her for the real thing.

"Thank you for walking me home."

He leans in and presses a soft kiss on her cheek like a true gentleman, sending a pleasant tingle up her spine.

"Anytime Blair," He says softly as his fingers rub against bare arm.

The way he says her name, so soft spoken, and tender. Her body is fighting against her when the elevator doors part open.

They have chemistry driven by history. She in fact has never been more attracted to someone. Their physical and intellectual connection is unspoken and unmatched. Not even the great Chuck Bass has been able to make her feel magnetic towards another. Her attraction for him would come and go. At times she even found him utterly disgusting, yet to this day she is unable to understand why she kept running back to him.

Sometimes she thinks it was because he kept making her feel unwanted. After all, Nate became boring quickly when he realized how much he loved her.

Chuck taught her how to please a man, and dare she say it may be one of the reasons the male species have been fawning over her since. Long gone are the high school days of feeling insecure about her place. Although Serena has a way of bringing it out.

"I have dessert inside if you're interested."

She can barley breath at this point.

"It's getting late, I should be heading back," He replies, voice unwavering.

She forces her best smile. "Of course."

  
  
  
  
  


With Dan gone, she heads up the stairs, down the carpeted hallway to Serena's bedroom. She takes a quick peak in the lemon chiffon room to see Serena on her laptop, sitting on bed against her headboard.

"I don't recall telling you Chuck and I were dating," Blair says.

Serena lifts her eyes from the screen. "It's inevitable either way."

"If you actually cared about anyone other than yourself, then maybe you would finally understand how unhappy Chuck made me."

"You always say that and yet you always rush back to him," Serena replies, placing her laptop aside to slide off the bed.

Blair rolls her eyes immediately. "We haven't dated for years now."

Serena places her hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes towards Blair. "Dan is off limits."

"You sound deranged right now. You can't manipulate him to fall in love with you," Blair says, hoping her words will reach Serena's not so bright brain for once.

"You did." Serena lifts a brow, challenging her as she folds her arms across her chest. "I read Inside B. Your entire relationship is based on Dan listening to your sob stories and feeling bad for you. Which if I may add weren't even that terrible! You were engaged to a prince!"

Blair's eyes widen to the rise in Serena's voice. "I was pregnant you heartless trollop."

Serena's face turns skeptical. "Oh please, everyone knows it was your way of manipulating Chuck into finally putting that stupid cursed ring on your finger."

Blair gasps. "You bitch!"

"B," Serena states, meeting her eyes and taking a confident step forward. "Dan was my boyfriend first and I'm not okay with you dating him. Especially after the way you treated him."

She's hit with a pang of guilt. A sigh escapes her lips as she works her forehead with her fingers.

"He doesn't want me anyway," Blair confesses after deep thought. "I asked him to come in and now I'm standing here before you, full of shame."

Serena's lips curve into a pleased smile. Blair finds it intolerable, so much so she offers a fake smile and stomps over to her personal bathroom.

She falls on her knees on the cool tiles, and takes a deep breath, staring at the water in the toilet. She's been thinking about it ever since finishing her plate of food at the party. Truthfully, she had been starving herself for days before tonights party.

She sticks two fingers down her throat, gagging a few times, before the warm chunks of liquid runs up her throat and out of her mouth.

  
  
  
  
  


Her driver drops her off in Brooklyn, by the Humphrey loft. She would like to know what exactly was so important about getting home instead of spending time with her. Does he not feel his heart beat rapidly when they lock eyes?

She heads up the staircase of his old building and opens the door. Typical of him not to lock it.

She steps in quietly to find the living room dark. The smell familiar and nostalgic.

He must be in his bedroom.

She turns the knob slowly, hearing light squeaking from the other side.

Her ruby red mouth parts open when she gets a clear view of his room. His breathing is uneven, and the dark waves of his damp hair is pressed to his forehead. The desk chair he is sitting on is shaking, with his back to her as he sits by his study desk.

A dry lump gets caught in her throat. She didn't expect to see his fingers wrapped around his cock, or the sight of him shirtless and clammy.

"Oh Blair," He moans softly, sending a deep thrill through her bones.

She comes closer to see his first novel Inside on the desk, open to page 156, the scene where Dylan and Claire finally give in to their desire.

"Miss Blair."

She feels her body shaken until her eyes flutter open.

"Miss Blair, you have phone call," Dorota says frantically. "Miss Eleanor say you must take."

She rubs her eyes and sits up, groaning along the way. "What does she want?"

Dorota hands her the phone and scurries out of her room. Blair just wants to go back to her dream. But not before stabbing Dorota.

"Hello."

"Honey, where are you?"

"Sleeping, the perks of being unemployed," Blair replies.

"So after one little fall out, you're quitting? That's it?"

"You demoted me," She snaps.

"My child, you are clearly not prepared to run this company, but there is nothing wrong with that," Eleanor explains. "Time is on your side. Learn from me and one day, you will have your position back."

Her mother doesn't understand what a demotion would do to her reputation. Resigning and saving face was her only option.

"I've made my decision and that is final," She reiterates more sternly this time.

"Fine, if this is what you choose dear, then we will announce your resignation Friday at our party," Eleanor tells her. "Until then, I expect you to be in the office."

She stares down, picking at the lint from her duvet. "I can agree to that."

"Good, now that we're squared away, we need to discuss the invitations for our party."

"Why?" Her brows furrow in confusion. "I thought that was already finalized."

"Isn't Dan Humphrey in town," Eleanor inquires.

"So?"

"Why don't you invite him? Didn't you say he was your best friend? You were happy with him."

"Mother please," Blair admonishes.

"Just think about it dear," Eleanor sings, leaving Blair to press end call.

  
  
  
  
  


Since her decision to resign, she has been quietly inquiring on open opportunities through the networks and relationships she has built over the years. So far, she has four interviews scheduled on her calendar. Although that could all change after the announcement of her resignation.

Her mother offered to give her a glowing recommendation, but this time, Blair would prefer to earn a position on her own merits.

"Miss Blair," Dorota calls, fingers wrapped around the doorframe of her bedroom.

She turns looks over her shoulder, brow arched as she straightens her chestnut curls.

"What is it now?"

"Mr. Chuck ask for you," Dorota says, grimacing a slightly. "He downstairs waiting."

"Thank you Dorota. That'll be all." She turns her attention back to her mirror, touching the heavy heart diamond necklace above her cleavage.

The announcement of her resignation is mere minutes away. The girls are going to have a good laugh tonight. She takes a deep breath to collect herself, and nods at approval of her appearance.

  
  
  
  
  


She can hear the crowd in her family room growing impatient. The rumors of a big announcement have only built upon unnecessary anticipation. Some believe they're merging with Bass Industries and becoming a separate entity. Others are hearing she is pregnant and announcing her engagement to Chuck Bass. She caught wind of Penelope planting the seed last weekend.

Chuck turns around, lips pursed, eyes narrow. Today, he went with the white jacket, black shirt.

He reaches her hand and bows to take a kiss on the back of her palm. "May I say that dress is exquisite."

"Thank you Chuck," She replies cordially, tugging her hand gently away. "What do you need to speak with me about?"

He takes a breath and smiles cautiously.

"Blair, I can no longer lie to myself. I still love you," He confesses, dark brown hair faded on the sides and slicked back up top. She must admit he cleaned himself well today.

"The only person you love is yourself."

Her focus leaves Chuck for the voice coming from the party. She's pleased to discover he followed the dress code; shirt and tie.

"You don't know what it's like waking up every morning as Chuck Bass," Chuck replies smugly.

She presses her lips together, curled hand on her hip. "What are you doing here?"

Dan arrives, just beneath the staircase to look up at her. "Bart invited me. You did offer a plus one to your guests if I remember correctly."

He shoves his hand in his pockets, bouncing up on his tippy toes as the three stand there in awkward silence. She wants to tease him badly, but with his hair oh so perfect, only good things come to mind.

"Is there something we can help you with," Chuck asks.

He turns to his side to face Chuck, both men taking one step further to close the gap between her. "She doesn't love you."

She raises her brows, impressed with this confrontational side of Humphrey.

"Let's not play this game Humphrey," He says, checking his blackberry before meeting her eyes again. "I've known her my entire life. We share something you never will."

"Blair," Dan calls for her.

Her eyes surrender to the deep familiar voice calling her name.

Chuck turns to stare at Dan incredulously. "Do you enjoy torturing yourself Humphrey?"

His lips curve slightly. "Only for Blair."

Her cheeks flush and it feels hot all of a sudden. "I just heard Bart ring his bell, move along now."

She glares at him all the way until he leaves the foyer and steps back into the party carrying a frown.

She can't believe Dan said those things. For once, she feels like she has something to look forward to.

  
  
  
  
  


"Was that Charles I saw speaking to you earlier," Lily inquires, with a mischievous glint in her eye. She's wearing a black printed gown, bare arms and shoulders. Her figure is something Blair holds to the highest regard. Those Pilates must be really paying off.

She rolls her eyes. "It was just Chuck being a child."

"Take it easy on him darling. Your separation has been very hard to deal with as it is," Lily says, before smiling and waving at another guest entering the family room.

She's sure Dan has already been given lectures about her from both Rufus and Lily. Blair has always been off limits. She's a forbidden fruit more suitable for Chuck as Lily once put it.

Thinking of Dan, she glances around until she finds him in deep conversation with a few Upper East Side Wasps. His posture leaned back, relaxed, but his tired eyes give it all away.

She catches him by surprise at first when he finally breaks eye contact from his new friends.

Her brow arches at his unaware reaction. "Typical Humphrey," She mouths, staring at him.

The room falls quiet to the sound of clinking and she looks over her shoulder to see a circle forming around her mother clinking a fork against her champagne flute. She suddenly remembers why she never wanted to invite Dan in the first place.

Her lips curve into a tight smile, not to pleased with the situation, and joins her mother's side for the announcement. She waits for her mother to say the words, eyes of friends and family watching intently.

Eleanor announces her decision and her eyes drop to the floor. She takes a breath, embarrassed and proud of her work simultaneously. This was not exactly how she pictured her reign ending. Some way, somehow, she thought there would be ceremony celebrating her achievements, bundles of magazine covers praising her influence on the fashion industry, but here she is in front of everyone, admitting defeat.

"Thank you," She says, smiling at her mother's appreciatively for her kind words. She takes a step forward, carrying her mother's presence. "Let me make one thing clear, today isn't about Blair Waldorf. It's about the betterment of Waldorf Designs. That is why I will be recommending Jenny Humphrey for my former seat."

She glances across to see her mother grateful and in slight awe. The one thing she's learned over the years is that high school taught her nothing.

  
  
  
  
  


A long tired sigh escapes her lips. She shuts the kitchen light, getting ready for bed. She sets foot in the foyer, towards the staircase until she sees Dan leaning against the wall, waiting.

"So Bart lost his bell," Dan says, pushing himself off the wall to join her in the black and white marble floor in her foyer.

Her lips curve into a smile, and she feels her dimples forming. "Hi."

His strong resistance against her is unable to withstand the allure of her smile.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't do it for you," Blair huffs, folding her arms across her chest.

He tilts his head to the side, staring at her skeptically.

"Okay so you may have had a little influence," Blair admits and Dan chuckles. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't the right decision!"

"It was," He nods in agreement and takes her hand. "Thank you." He keeps her hand intertwined with his, and she doesn't complain. "Your mother shared some interesting things with me earlier tonight."

"I bet. Mother has been interfering with my life lately." She frowns.

"So things are looking up for you then," Dan teases, knowing how many times she cried for attention from her mom.

"Yes Dan," She says blissfully. "Things are finally looking up for me."

  
  
  
  
  


"Do you want anything?"

She takes a moment, taking in what the concession stand has to offer before glancing back to an awkward standing Dan.

"I'm going to have to pass."

He stares at her dubiously. "Are you sure?"

She smiles sweetly and nods, flashing her long natural eyelashes. He mumbles something incoherent and turns away to face the line.

This should be considered their first official date. Humphrey finally picked up the courage to ask her out. She didn't hear from him for an entire week after finding him in her foyer. He certainly has been far less needy than she remembers and it's not a good thing.

"Is this movie any good," She asks.

"Like you don't know," He scoffs, tilting his chin up. She narrows her eyes at him, not finding any humor in his attempt at teasing.

He turns around to face her, azure dress shirt tucked in. "Let's not pretend like you haven't already pre-determined your feelings for this movie."

"This is notion that I hate Olivia Fitzgerald is purely fabricated," Blair says nonchalantly and waves her hand dismissively.

He tilts his head to the side, forehead creased, and brows furrowed as though she is the weird one.

"You look like an ape right now," Blair declares.

His look of disbelief is priceless. He wants to say something, but words struggle to come out. So adorable.

He then presses his lips together and turns back around to head over to the concession stand. As usual, she's the victor.

  
  
  
  
  


"Anyone who thinks Olivia Fitzgerald has the same range as Audrey should have their heads examined," Blair says, reaching for some more of Humphrey's popcorn. She glances across to Dan. "Don't you think?"

"I thought you didn't want anything," Dan replies.

She smiles sweetly at him before placing a few popcorn in her mouth. He is so much better than her. The patience he carries is a gift.

Lately, she's been reminiscing about all the horrible things she's done since there is a lot of time to think when unemployed. There must be consequences for the harm she has caused others. She stares at Dan, her new boyfriend, and her heart jumps out of her chest. How did she ever get so lucky?

He wiggles his popcorn, offering up more. She takes a handful and feels her cheeks warm.

His lips curve into a smirk. "What?"

She's going to start all over. There is nothing to her name any longer. Vogue offered her a position, but nothing circumstantial. They told her she would be a staff writer. She originally interviewed for a senior editor role but the news of her resignation has left her with little leverage to this point.

"Why would you be here with me when you can be with Serena," Blair finally asks.

The curve of his lips straighten out into a thin line. "Because she doesn't make me feel the way you do."

"I just-" She sighs and leans back on her chair. "It feels like everyone is ahead of me."

"It feels like that," He agrees as his lips curve slightly. "But there is nothing farther from the truth."

Her lips form into a pout. "Can you help me?"

She sounds pathetic.

He chuckles, and it's music to her ears.

"Of course Blair."


End file.
